


While Estë Sleeps

by Lbilover



Series: Fourteen Days Series [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9113155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lbilover/pseuds/Lbilover
Summary: The gentle healer of Lórien hears a familiar song.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to Fourteen Days. Written for the request: _Blessed Lands fic--F/S any rating, with anyone else there they interact with, or any facet of life there._ When I had the idea for Fourteen Days, it was kind of nebulous as far as my real understanding of the potential for the idea to happen. I liked it, but wasn't sure if it was completely out of line. Since then, I've read more about Estë and Irmo and the garden of Lórien, and I find myself wondering if in fact Tolkien meant for Frodo and Sam to be there while they slept, having Aragorn send them on the Path of Dreams. An interesting fact I recently learned is that Gandalf (Olórin then) actually lived in the garden of Lórien before he came to Middle-earth, so might it not have been possible for him to aid in Frodo and Sam being sent to Estë and Irmo for healing? (Interesting post about Gandalf and the garden of Lórien [here](http://the-valar-of-dreams.tumblr.com/post/84535762763/gandalf-and-irmo-master-of-dreams).)

Estë hears the song as she sleeps on her isle of Lórellin, and recognises its source at once: the halfling, Frodo, whom it had been her honour to care for in the days immediately after the downfall of Sauron. He is here then, in the Blessed Realm, and her heart rejoices, though she had little guessed when they were sent into her keeping how dear he and his companion would become to her.

His companion. Samwise. Her ears strain for his song, but she does not find it, and even in sleep she frowns. Surely it cannot be that they are separated, these two, for their songs are like the strings of a harp: pleasing enough when struck alone, but creating a melody of ineffable beauty when sounded together.

But so it proves, and his solitary song, tinged now with sorrow, grieves her gentle heart. This is a hurt that she cannot heal, even if Frodo were permitted to return to her garden in Lórien in his earthly form. Only the presence of the one for whom Frodo longs can heal it. But Estë speaks to her husband, the Master of Dreams, and begs him to do what he can to ease the halfling's loneliness.

Many dreams does Irmo send Frodo over the years, comforting dreams of Samwise, woven from the threads of memory, from the unspoken desires of Frodo's heart, and from a soft-spoken promise that lingers, a spark unquenchable, inside him. Though they cannot wholly assuage, they bring solace.

Until one day the grey-clad Valar hears another song, and this one, too, Estë recognises: it is Samwise's song and it meets with Frodo's to soar skyward like courting eagles in a spiralling duet that touches every heart in Aman with joy, for the Ring-bearers are reunited at last.


End file.
